Northside Vending And Amusements Shop
Northside Vending And Amusements is a small shop located on 1092 Westfield Road in Fairview. Background Northside Vending And Amusements seals and lends arcade games, pinballs and other kinds of games. The shop is rather small. The front part of the shop is a main shopping area with cash desk and items intended for sale. Behind the cash desk is a door that leads to small corridor with toilet and back door. The main warehouse of the shop is rather spacious and contains two garage doors and bigger items intedned for sale or fresh deliveries such as billiard tables. The more importat thing is that the warehouse contains door to the basement that leads to the illegal casino. The casino located beneath the establishment is more spacious and contains many rooms. The eastern part of the casino is designed more in casino. The rooms in the eastern part contains amenities such as tables for playing cards, gaming machines or Craps. The western part of the casino is designed more betting with rooms filled with TVs and armchairs that are speparated from each other via cubicles. There is also employee area only that connects two parts and has a security office. There are also stairs that leads to closed down laundromat which is next to Northside Vending And Amusements shop and apparently belongs to the gangsers just like the casino. The owner of Northside Vending And Amusements is Louie Baccus. And the owners of illegal casino are Allen Kruse and Simon Gowan. Behind the scenes *SWAT 4: Mission 7: Northside Vending and Amusements This shop is visited by SWAT officers on february 24th. The Northside Vending And Amusements has been under observation for some time. The police believe that beneath this shop is an illegal casino and betting operations. Vice sent an undercover agent, Jeremy Walsh to check out the situation inside. Everything was going smooth until Walsh's transmitter suddenly burst of static and then Walsh’s wire went dead. This means that officer Walsh in in danger. Inside the casino there are a lot of suspects such as bookies, runners and security guards, but also potential clients. Apart from them there are also two bosses of the casino Allen Kruse and Simon Gowan. There is also owner of the shop named Louie Baccus - he has never been arrested but judging from his company he might be armed. The SWAT officers must go inside to rescue detective Jeremy Walsh, arrest or kill the suspects and put the end to the casino operation. Gallery Northside Vending & Amusements Shop 001.PNG|The corridor in employees only area. Northside Vending & Amusements Shop 002.PNG|Interior of the shop. Northside Vending & Amusements Shop 003.PNG|Merchandise inside the shop. Northside Vending & Amusements Shop 004.PNG|The street seen from main entrance. Northside Vending & Amusements Shop 005.PNG|The warehouse. Northside Vending & Amusements Shop 006.PNG|The cash desk in the casino. Northside Vending & Amusements Shop 007.PNG|A room with bar in the casino. Northside Vending & Amusements Shop 008.PNG|The casino. Northside Vending & Amusements Shop 009.PNG|Various games inside the casino. Northside Vending & Amusements Shop 010.PNG|The betting operations. Northside Vending & Amusements Shop 011.PNG|The betting operations inside the casino. Northside Vending & Amusements Shop 012.PNG|The betting operations inside the casino. Northside Vending & Amusements Shop 013.PNG|A closed down laundromat. Category:Places (SWAT4) Category:Businesses